To Tame a Beast (Unleash the Lion)
by DashFnanz
Summary: In which Sirius learns to be serious, Remus learns to love more than chocolate (and books), James learns to love the library and Peter learns to love cheese...lots of cheese. Hi, this is my first ever fanfiction! Please do review - I love constructive criticism, but no flames please! Warning: m/m slash
1. Chapter 1: The Plea

Chapter One: The Plea

**Hi, everyone! This is my first fic, I'm so excited! I actually have a lot going on in real life right now, so I cannot promise scheduled updates. I spent a lot of time trying to convince myself to do this; to open an account and write my own stories. To be honest, I used my busy schedule in real life to serve as a distraction for me! I never realized how difficult it is to write fiction, even if you have the plot in your head! I promise I will update soon though, my own excitement won't let me rest for long!**

**I am new to writing fanfiction and am still getting a feel for this. So please do review and give me your opinions on my writing. I need all the constructive criticism I can get! However, I am still getting into the whole writing scene, so please, don't flame me! I write for my own pleasure and also because I know the pleasure one gets while reading someone else's stories, not for money or commissions or anything else. So, if you don't like the themes for my stories, please hit the back button and move out before getting traumatised my writing. I will post warnings for every chapter accordingly.**

**J.K Rowling is a goddess and I can never compare. So, she keeps the characters, the places and her own created world, while I borrow them all every now and then like the pathetic human I am. The plot is all mine though!**

**Fic warning: male/male romance, mild male/male slash (I probably won't go farther than kissing, new writer remember!), maybe some blood (there's a werewolf guys, what do you expect?), mild teasing? I won't make it like outright bullying, although there will be some past bullying behind the scenes. **

**Have fun reading!**

It was quite a normal evening in the Gryffindor common room. The lions were still riding the high that came with the start of a new year. The couches placed in front of the merrily dancing fireplace were practically crammed with the excitable lions. Raucous laughter could be heard from all the different age groups, boys and girls playing wizarding chess and Exploding Snap and generally putting off their homework to the last possible minute. The third years were playfully hassling each other with the Tickling jinx, and what looked to be contained fireworks were being set off in one corner of the room, a cluster of merrymakers in red and gold watching the display in awe. The firsties were all huddled together in a group near the dorms, exchanging their stories and making plans to explore more of the castle over the next weekend. All in all, nothing out of place in the lion den.

Of course, it could be said that the Gryffindor common room was rowdy on a good day, and such an environment was not very conducive for peaceful reading environment. A quiet kid in the Gryffindor common room was a rare sight indeed; particularly because any leisurely tranquil activity would quickly be stamped out by the naturally boisterous attitude of the lions. Their general sense of fun could be very entertaining, and make up for the lack of an uninterrupted quiet pastime; but it also meant that the Gryffs were quite unbothered by such trivial things as _homework _and those that gave it even a fleeting thought were quickly swept up in all the more fun activities, like pulling pranks, cursing Slytherins and of course, antagonizing Filch. After all, why would one want to _be responsible_ and miss out on all the joys in life?

The few that were stubborn enough to focus on what it _actually_ meant to be a student, well, let's just say that these kids weren't very…. accustomed to the chaos of their academic home away from home, mainly because they never spent enough time in there to find out. They were quite exasperated with the situation of course, after all who would want to be driven out of their own dorm just to get a moment of peace? It was troublesome to find a good place to study, or to find a lion to make friends with, who wouldn't scoff at your nerdiness or try to change your attitude. They weren't cruel bullies per say, they just couldn't _fathom_ the idea of seriousness in more than small doses. However, all annoyances aside, the Gryffs were a fun batch, all about living in the moment, and they more than proved it with their pranking, joking and laughter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had seen more than its fair share of mischief over the centuries; rule-breaking and sneaking and fighting and an unbelievable number of pranks, resulting in consequences ranging from turning a teacher's hair pink to covering every student in the school in glitter from head to toe. The infamous prank war between the Gryffindors and Slytherins was truly memorable, in particular the flooding of the Slytherin dormitories (which was a spell gone wrong since the fireworks hidden in the Christmas presents weren't _quite _meant explode with enough force to shatter the glass wall overlooking the Black Lake, and wasn't _that_ a holiday to remember?). The point being, this sentient magical school has withstood all kinds of trouble from the terrors masquerading as students, okay, and never once has it ever come as close to giving up and _just quitting _as it has in the past five years. Of course, it'll have to find out how to quit in the first place…. hmm, I wonder if I can find out in the library?

So anyway, you must be wondering what could tear down what is undoubtedly, the strongest, greatest and most powerful, most educative and knowledgeable school in the world, majestic and magical, with the brightest talent being cultivated within its hallowed halls, blessed and envied and oh, getting a little carried away there…. anyway, back to the point. It has weathered fighting and secrecy and suspicion and talks of wars, and those thrice damned muggle riots too, its practically a veteran. So, it is a shame to think that the castle could be practically in danger of collapsing, exploding and a number of dire things that don't bear thinking about, from three teenagers, wouldn't you agree? Yes, that's right, _teenagers_. Three measly, pale, juvenile, reckless, impulsive, childish, Gryffindor spawn of Hades, causing so much mayhem over five trivial years that the great mighty Hogwarts is considering early retirement just to put itself out of its misery! Oh, the horror!

What have they done; you ask? Well, it must be infinitely easier to list out what they haven't done! And the worst part is, since these sneaky _children _have the support and entertainment of their fellow students, and the teachers, and even the bloody headmaster! The staff condone it because it's 'all in good spirit' they say, but the castle knows that it is just because they get a kick out of having something fun happening in their boring mundane lives. Surprisingly, even all the houses equally like these wretched brats. The Gryffindors adore them and worship the ground they walk on. The Hufflepuffs admire them and their ability to bring laughter in all situations. The Ravenclaws love to analyze how they get their pranks to work, and respect their ingenuity. And the Slytherins, well the Slytherins generally tolerate them in public, and appreciate them in the privacy of their dorms, for their antics are the source of all the galleons and sickles jingling in their pockets, earned through all kinds of bets. The girls fawn over them, not to mention some of the males, flirting and making fools of themselves trying to get their attention; while the boys love to be seen with them, since being associated with these boys means attracting the attention of the female crowd.

Well, Hogwarts might be at its wit's end regarding these _Marauders_, figuratively of course, since it doesn't actually have a brain or anything, but an almighty castle isn't going to surrender to three juvenile delinquents, so the school mustn't entertain thoughts of early retirement. Just grin and bear it for the rest of their time here, I suppose. Merlin, two years will never have felt so long! Oh, Lady Magic, if you have any compassion for a sentient structure hosting a horde of adolescents, please, control those young devils! If they can even be controlled…. oh, Merlin and Morgana, Ever-Expanding Flaming Fireworks in my Great Hall, put it out, put it out!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for getting this out so late, things have been absolutely crazy lately. The next chapter might also be put on hold, since I have exams coming up. Yay!**

**If the next chapter isn't up in the next week or two, you can safely expect it to not be up for at least three months. I'll be down for some hardcore study action, so yeah, consider me MIA for three-four moon cycles. Aaand I made a werewolf joke. Sigh!**

**Disclaimer: ****J.K Rowling is a goddess and I can never compare. So, she keeps the characters, the places and her own created world, while I borrow them all every now and then like the pathetic human I am. The plot is all mine though!**

**Have fun reading!**

Chapter 2: The Beginning

Remus Lupin couldn't sleep.

He's been tossing and turning all night - he's gotten up to get a drink of water _at least _three times, he's counted the cracks in the ceiling and played soothing music, he's even read himself a _bedtime story_ from one of his childhood books for God's sake, and still… nothing.

Remus Lupin can't sleep, because tomorrow, without a doubt, will be the most terrifying and exhilarating day of his young life. Why do you ask? Because, my dear friend, tomorrow is the day Remus' biggest, _wildest _dream will officially come true! That's right folks, after sixteen years of existence, eleven years of hopelessness, and five years of pining, he's finally going to follow his father's footsteps…all the way to Scotland! _Remus Lupin is going to Hogwarts!_

_Oh God_, he's going to _Hogwarts_!

"I'm not prepared for this" he muttered to himself at two in the morning. "I am _so _not prepared for this! I can't do this - I don't even know how to act around people! What if I say something stupid and insult my housemates? What if I don't say anything at all and make a fool of myself? Oh no, what if I don't _have _any housemates? What if don't pass this sorting test and have to be sent back home! I absolutely _cannot _do this!"

So caught up in his panic was he, that he didn't even notice himself getting out of bed and making his way down the hall. Which was why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the cold shock of metal against his skin, and looked down to see his hand tightly clutching the handle to his parents' room. He almost went ahead and opened the door; but his common sense soon kicked in and he took a step back, away from the handle.

"I can't do this to them, they must be nervous enough already! This is their dream almost as much as it is mine. It would crush them if I back out now; and I know that they will let themselves be crushed in spite of everything, because they respect my wishes more than their own feelings. And I really shouldn't give them more cause for worry - Mum looked so very stressed last night! I'll do this, not just for myself, but for them too. They have given me as much as they possibly could. This is my chance to make them proud."

And with that last thought firmly in mind, he nodded his head decisively, and spinning around, he marched toward his room. And promptly stubbed his toe against the door frame. "Ow!" he whisper-yelled, hopping on one foot in an attempt to ease the pain. "I really need to work on my clumsiness," he thought morosely, "inflicting pain on myself as a wolf every month is bad enough. I don't need to go around doing the same thing as a human too!"

Huffing to himself, he climbed back into bed, and made himself sufficiently comfortable under the covers. Having put his mind somewhat at rest, it wasn't difficult for him to stir back the excitement buzzing around in his head just a few hours ago. "I'm going to Hogwarts!," his brain kept repeating, "_I'm finally going to Hogwarts!_"

At 2:20 in the morning on the first of September, Remus Lupin fell into the arms of sweet, sweet slumber; dreaming about adventures and magic and homework and friends_. _Tomorrow was going to be _fantastic_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Brrrring! Brrrring!_

A pale hand reached out of the tightly bundled covers, searching for the devil creation screeching shrilly into the morning.

_Brrrring!_

"Ummph," groaned the voice attached to the hand. The covers flew over the heavily mussed up honey curls, and a sleepy face poked out of bed. Finally the hand closed over the still screaming alarm clock, shutting off the annoying sound. The ensuing silence was deafening in the small bedroom, the occupant of said bedroom drifting off to sleep again.

A minute passed.

"Oh my God, it's today!"

The teen rocketed out of bed, vibrant amber eyes jerking open wide in shock. Remus bounded out of the room, rushing off to the bathroom to do his morning routine so that he could head downstairs quickly.

He sped off to the kitchen to find his mother at the stove. A tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes was gloriously laid out on the counter to her left.

Remus grinned happily. "Good morning, Mum!" He walked over to her to kiss her cheek. Hope Lupin turned around to smile fondly at her son. "Well, don't you look excited today! I haven't seen you bouncing around like this since you were a child! Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have made these chocolate chip ones today; all that sugar cannot be good for you in this state!"

"Mum!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Scooping the last pancake onto the huge stack, Hope turned off the stove and put the pan into the sink. "Remus, honey, take a plate and help yourself. Dad went out to the garage for something, he'll be back in a few minutes."

Remus gave her another smile and started on his breakfast. Hope came around to him and filled his glass with orange juice from the fridge.

"Look at you, all grown up! I can't believe my son is going to boarding school! I'm so proud of you for deciding to do this, _cariad_. I know that it hasn't been easy for you, what with your condition. It will be hard at first, for you to suddenly take care of yourself. And it will be hard for you to learn to make friends. You have to make your own judgements, Remus; you will have to decide for yourself how trustworthy you think a person is. If Hogwarts is too much for you, just send us a letter and we will arrange for you to come back home. I promise we will not go against your decision."

Hope teared up. "Oh love, take care of yourself. Don't lose hope, no matter what happens. Miss Pomfrey will take good care of you every month, _cariad _\- the Headmaster said so. Remember that Headmaster Dumbledore himself took care of your enrollment, and that no matter what you hear others saying about your condition, _he _accepts you_."_

Hope dabbed her eyes, and cupped her son's face. He looked back at her with uncertainty, slight wetness in his eyes. "You'll be great at Hogwarts, _cariad_, and they will all love you. How could they not? You are such a sweet boy, always so kind and helpful. You're a smart young man, my son. You'll catch up with them in no time. And you get to learn magic! Everything will be fine, love. Remember this, Re, that no matter what happens, your father and I will always, _always _love you. And even if you want to come back home later, we will still be so, so proud of you. This makes me so happy, Remus. You make me so happy."

Remus sniffed a little and pulled his mother into a tight hug. "I love you, Mum."

Hope kissed his head. "I love you too, _cariad_. I love you so much."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Remus stumbled out of the fireplace on wobbly feet, mouth dropped open as he stared at the chaos unfolding in front of him. Suddenly he felt something hard hit the back of his knees. He pitched forward, about to fall, when a strong hand clamped onto his right shoulder and steadied him back onto his feet.

"Careful, son," said the deep voice of his father, "This is why I told you to move away from the Floo as soon as you reach the station. I've heard that a broken, bloody nose doesn't really give a great first impression when you're looking to make friends!"

Remus turned to find Lyall Lupin grinning in amusement.

"Very funny, Dad," he said flatly. "You know that you'd heal my nose in an instant if that was the case. You're great at those spells!"

"Practice makes perfect, son," remarked his father, "and believe me, you've given me a hell lot of it."

"Dad, no cursing!"

"Son, you are way too much like your mother."

"Dad!"

"I mean it! What is it with you two and swearing? Honestly, it should be me lecturing _you _about things like this, not the other way around!"

"Ugh, fine, Dad. You stop swearing, and we'll quit the lectures. Deal?"

"See, about that, we _might _have a bit of a problem there…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! We have to make our way to the train, Dad, before it leaves. Mum will end up giving you another talking-to soon enough anyway. This place is a madhouse!"

And it was, indeed, a madhouse. There was no other way to describe it. Platform 9 ¾ of King's Cross Station was unlike any railway platform Remus had ever seen in his life.

The enormous fire-engine red steam train was puffing spectacularly, making a huge racket. It looked like a time-travel mishap from the mid-1800's. The loud horn of the train, though, barely drowned out the cacophonous din of all the wizards and witches milling around little platform. Wizards and witches, wearing clashing, bright coloured robes of all kinds, could be seen with their children in various states of goodbye. The Hogwarts students, with their multicoloured ties, were dotted all around the station. Crying mothers hugged their children tightly, screaming toddlers by their side. Fathers argued with their little kids, trying in vain to stop their tantrums and their efforts to get on the train with their older siblings. Young witches and wizards were loudly greeting their friends from across the platform. A few older students could be seen coupled together in the shadows, kissing and embracing each other after the long summer. Pets of all kinds were adding their two knuts to the already deafening noise - hooting owls, meowing cats, croaking toads, barking crups. To Remus' sensitive werewolf ears, it was almost overpowering.

The platform was as crowded as can be. To make it worse, luggage and trunks of all sizes were randomly strewn along the floor. Remus picked his way carefully, slowly heading towards the train. Finally, deeming himself close enough, he found an empty alcove and turned to say goodbye to his father. Lyall set his son's trunk down onto the floor and drew his son into a hug.

"I'll see you for Christmas, son. Be good, and have fun. You'll learn lots of interesting things at Hogwarts, but don't forget to let loose a little. Don't study too much and miss out on everything else. And remember, Re, that no matter what house you get sorted in, I will always be proud of you and your house. I've had a lot of fun times at Hogwarts, son, and I hope you find a reason to be proud of your school as well."

Lyall pulled away and clapped his son's shoulder. "Don't forget to write tonight, your mum and I will want to hear everything. I love you."

"I will write Dad, I promise. Love you too."

Remus bent down to pick up his trunk, smiled at his father, and turned to walk away. Taking a few steps, he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"It's what I'm here for, son. You don't have to thank me for it."

Remus smiled again. "Take care of Mum for me."

"I will. Take care of yourself for us."

"Since you asked, I guess I will."

Remus walked back to Lyall and gave him another, shorter hug. Lyall rested his chin on his son's curly head.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, son. See you for Christmas."

"I love you, Dad."

With those words, Remus walked away from his father, Lyall looking on with sad fondness.

Remus boarded the train just as the conductor sounded the horn for the last call. Walking quickly along the aisle, he stepped into the first empty compartment he found and shut the door. He dragged his trunk to an out-of-the-way corner of the compartment and set it down. Pulling out the Defence textbook, he sat down and made himself comfortable next to the window. He cracked open the heavy volume, and flipping to the last page he had bookmarked, settled in for a long ride.

"Chapter Four, Inferi: How to Repel the Undead…."

This was just the beginning. He couldn't wait.

_End notes_

_Cariad (Welsh): sweetheart / a term of endearment._


End file.
